Tell me the truth
by D31DARA
Summary: Deidara and Tobi get sent on a mission to Konoha.


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO.

This will contain yaoi in later chapters, so if you don't like yaoi then please don't read.

Pairings: Tobi x Deidara and small mention of Pein x Konan

...

A small noise emanated from the cluttered room in the empty base of the organization. The noise was followed by a grummble from the blond artist, who was searching for his torn cloak in the early morning. Even though Kakuzu reattached his arms, his cloak has yet to be fixed and the feminine terrorist missed his chance to ask the immortal to mend his cloth. All the other Akatsuki members were out on missions, leaving Deidara and his hyper partner alone in the secret base.

The artist moved through the clothes covering the cold floor of the small room, trying to remember where the article of clothing was. Flinching when his arm ached (they had only been reattached for about a week and still needed adjusting). The pain could be dealt with though. Giving up, the blond picked up a bag of clay and sat down on his bed directly across from Tobi's neatly made bed. His partner was already awake and gone, which was strange. Usually the masked man woke the artist up straight away, not caring if the other was dreaming of his magnificent art. Deidara started to dig into the soft clay, deciding what creation he should conjure up. The door creaked opened, and in tip-toed the spikey haired man.

"Good morning Senpai~" Tobi hummed out, walking towards the others bed. Deidara's eye twitched, and upon glancing up he noticed the masked idiot was holding something behind his back. "Hey, un." the blond said, looking back at his art and hardly paying attention to the other's prescence.

"I brought you something," the other said, fiddling with whatever was in his hands. The raven haired man sat down on the artist's bed. Feeling the bed dip, Deidara snapped his head to the side watching his partners movements, his eyes meeting the dark material of his cloak. The arms of the uniform had been sewed poorly back together, the stitches mismatching and lengths out of proportion.

"I fixed your cloak Senpai." The raven haired man beamed, holding up the poor looking cloth in the blonds face. Deidara felt that familiar pang of anger stirring at the bottom of his stomach 'Why does Tobi always try to help' the artist asked himself before glaring into the dark void of his partners mask.

"Tobi who said it was ok to touch my stuff, hmm?" Deidara asked in a dangerously flat tone still glaring at the taller man.

Tobi flinched from the monotone voice. "Well no one Senpai, I just wanted to do something nice for you." The masked man said softly, looking away sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing in annoyance, Deidara figured it would be smarter to get a new cloak all together. This wasn't the first time Tobi tried to _help_ the artist. Once the idiot tried to help him with his clay, which ended in total disaster. A crease mark was starting to form on the blonds forehead, just thinking how unhelpful the taller nin is was giving him a headache.

Returning to the world of reality he noticed Tobi was sitting too close for comfort and looking to relaxed in his opion. The older nin was curently folding the _once_ perfectly made cloak, glancing down at his smaller partner. "I think it looks good, for my first time sewing." the raven haired man joyfully said handing the torn cloth to his Senpai.

"You should have waited for Kakuzu to get back, un." The blond said blandly, taking the cloak from the masked man. He ran his thumb over the the mismatching stitches, wondering if it was even remotely possible to fix. 'Probably not, un' he thought to himself.

Feeling the bed dip again he lazely looked up at Tobi, who was now standing in front of him "We have a mission today Senpai." The colorful mask spoke gleefully, hoping to cheer up his blond from the obviously unamused state he was in. Not seceding in the slightest as Deidara flopped backwards with a heavy sigh of disappointment.

Staring at the ceiling the blond asked "Is it going to be a long mission, un?" hands covering his face, as if to hide himself if the answer was unpleasant.

Tobi tilted his head to the side, staring at the younger male he smiled behind the swirled mask 'he looks so cute' the taller nin thought to himself. "Well, hmm?" the teen asked at the prolonged silence. Tobi jilted slightly, he had forgotten about the simple question while staring at his senpai. "Don't worry senpai, we just have to gather information on the nine tails." he finally answered shifting in his place, nervous of his senpai's response.

Shifting his hands away from his face he sat up on the thin mattress. "Why the hell do we have to gather information on the nine tails, isn't that Itachi's Jinchuriki?" he growled out at the thought of the weasel. How he hated the sharingan user, and how he used the damn sharingan to force him into the organization. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling a desire to blow something up.

"Itachi and Kisame are already out on a mission to the Mist, Leader want's us to gather information on the whereabouts of the nine tails." The raven haired man said trying not to anger the blond anymore than he already was.

The blond gave a frustrated sigh, trying to cool himself down while he grumbled out "Fine let's just get the mission over with, yeah." Standing up while putting the ruined cloak on to his thin framed body.

"Don't get too excited about the mission." Tobi said in a sarcastic voice, with a smirk sketched across his hidden lip's while he poked the teen's cheek in a teasing way. "Stop that, un!" The smaller nin growled as he swatted the older man's gloved hand away from his face. "You're just lucky I don't blow you up for ruinning my cloak, un." The pissed off blond stated while he glared at the swirled mask.

Without a second glance to his partner the blond strode towards the door of their shared bedroom with Tobi trailing behind. Exiting the base Deidara reached for his clay bags secured around his waist and created two clay birds to reach Konoha.

End

...

It's my first story so please no rude remarks :')

Their will probably be 3 or 4 chapters, Im not sure yet. The first chapter starts out really slow sorry, but it will hopefully get better.


End file.
